godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Titans
Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, the Titans (Τιτάν) were a race of extremely powerful huge deities that ruled the world during the legendary Golden Age of Mankind. They possessed all the power and magic the Gods possessed and were the children of Gaia and Ouranos. There were 12 original Titans, the males being known as the Titanes (Coeus, Crius, Cronos, Hyperion, Iapetus, and Oceanus) and the females as the Titanides (Mnemosyne, Phoebe, Rhea, Tethys, Theia, and Themis). They were ruled by the youngest Titan, Cronos, who overthrew Ouranos with the aid of Gaia. Several of the Titans also produced offspring which were also called Titans. These Titans included the children of Hyperion (Helios, Eos, and Selene), the daughters of Coeus (Leto and Asteria), the sons of Iapetus (Prometheus, Epimetheus, Atlas, and Menoetius) and the children of Crius (Astraios, Pallas and Perses). The Titans preceded the Olympians, who, led by Zeus, eventually overthrew them in the Titanomachy. The Titans were then imprisoned in Tartarus, the deepest and darkest pit of the Underworld. Only a few Titans were spared any sort of fate, mostly for not fighting against Zeus during the war. God of War Series Birth and Fate In the beginning, there was darkness. The Titans were born on the Island of Creation, home to the Sisters of Fate and controllers of time. Themis was born of Gaia, who became the embodiment of divine order, law, and custom, giving the Titans a purpose to be a part of the world. The rest of the world was created by the Titans and Cronos was given the title as ruler. However, it was prophesized that one day Cronos would be overthrown by his very children, just as Uranus had been years before. In an attempt to sway the Sisters into his favor, Cronos gifted them with the Steeds of Time. The Sisters refused to change his fate and the fate that would also haunt the Titans forever. Cronos began devouring his children one by one so that the prophecy may not come true. His wife, Rhea, could not bear another such loss and hid the sixth and final child on an island far away from the watchful eyes of her husband. Cronos foolishly swallowed a rock wrapped in cloth in the baby’s place. The child who escaped his siblings’ fate was Zeus, who was raised by Gaia herself to nuture his desire to free his brothers and sisters from their prison. When the day came and Zeus had become a young man, he freed his siblings from their cruel father and the Great War began. The Great War The Titans believed that they had to win or the gods would make the mortals suffer, caring only for control. The Titans Prometheus, Epimetheus, Helios, and his sisters joined the gods in the battle against the Titans, betraying their very own. The Titans were led by the great Atlas, who saved Cronos from being captured by Hades in an attempt to consume his soul. In Cronos’ place Atlas was captured, but the battle continued. Mountains were hurled like pebbles, and the ground shook from massive earthquakes. The war between the Titans and the gods forged the landscape of the mortal world. Eventually, Zeus created the all powerful Blade of Olympus, and used its magic to send the Titans to foulest pits of the Underworld – Tartarus. This ended the Great War, and the gods established their domain upon Mount Olympus, being worshipped by the mortals who begged for their mercy and guidance. The Golden Age had indeed ended. In Tartarus, the Titans would be tortured or trapped for all eternity. Cronos suffered the fate of wandering the Desert of Lost Souls with Pandora's Temple chained to his back until the strength of the whirling winds and sands ripped his flesh from his bones. The Titan Typhon was imprisoned within an enormous mountain. On the same mountain, Prometheus, because of betraying Zeus and giving the mortals the fires of Olympus, was forced to endure the pain of having his liver eaten everyday by a large eagle. ''God of War'' Athena instructed Kratos to journey to the Desert of Lost Souls where the Titan Cronos crawled with Pandora’s Temple upon his back. The Titan showed no emotion while Kratos climbed mountain leading to the temple for three days, still crawling through the desert wasteland with the wind blowing in his face. ''God of War II'' Kratos was saved by Gaia’s guidance while he was being taken to the Underworld. She told Kratos that Zeus would have to be destroyed in order for there to be any hope for Kratos. With her voice whispering into Kratos’ ear, the powerful warrior travelled to the mountain where Typhon and Prometheus rested. Typhon, bound to his mountainous prison, refused to help the former Olympian. Typhon tried blowing Kratos off of the cliffs where he walked, hoping he would fall to his death. Kratos managed to obtain Typhon's Bane by stabbing Typhon’s eye, blinding him. Kratos also released Prometheus from his torment by burning him alive in a fiery pit, granting him the power of the Rage of the Titans. Cronos gifted Kratos with the last of his magic while travelling with the Steeds of Time. This magic was known as Cronos' Rage. Kratos also fell into the grasp of the mighty Titan Atlas, who gifted him with the knowledge of the Great War and the powerful Atlas Quake. With all of his powers and gifts, Kratos defeated the Sisters of Fate and travelled back in time to the final minutes of the Great War. He saved the Titans from being banished and brought them into his time. There, he and the Titans climbed Mount Olympus to finally rid the mortals of the petty gods. ''God of War III'' "The Titans will fail again!" - Helios God of War 3 takes place immediately after God of War 2, with Kratos and the Titans climbing Mount Olympus. Despite their superiour numbers and monumental strength, the Titans' precarious position as they climb Mount Olympus proves to be a great tactical disadvantage. Within the first few seconds of the Second Great War, most of the Titans are knocked off the mountain to their death below by the combined efforts of Hades, Helios, Hermes and Poseidon. Poseidon, in particular, used his watery Leviathans, easily dislodging Titans, and, had Kratos not killed him, may have won the war single-handedly. After a brief confrontation with Zeus results in both Gaia and Kratos getting knocked off of the mountain, Gaia refuses to aid Kratos out of fear for her own life and to ensure Kratos does not interfere in what is the Titans' war, resulting in Kratos falling to the Underworld. There are six Titans left climbing Mount Olympus; Gaia, Perses, Oceanus, Epimetheus, Hyperion and one of Cronos' brothers, either Crius or Coeus. It is unknown why Kratos did not go further back in time to bring back all Titans with him. After Kratos returns to Olympia, he reunites with Gaia, who he dislogdes and sends to her apparent death in revenge. After this act, Kratos is condemned an enemy of both the Titans and Olympians and does his best to undermine the war efforts of both parties to ensure the Titans do not reach Zeus. He personally stabs Perses in the eye with the Blade of Olympus, killing him, and kills Cronos in Tartarus after the latter attacks him. By the end of the game, Gaia remains the only surviving Titan and with her death, the Titans are rendered extinct, even though Typhon and Atlas might have survived in their corresponding prisons. Another guess would be that when Gaia died, the worlds foundations also collapsed, killing both Atlas, who held up the world, and Typhon, who was trapped beneath a mountain. However, Typhon likely drowned after Poseidon's death flooded the world, or, as Typhon was born after the Great War, he ceased to exist after Gaia was brought to the future. Appearance Physical The Titans are as large as mountains and appear to be mostly elemental, most likely due to the fact that they were the first beings ever to roam the world. They possess immense physical strength and stamina. The Olympians appear more civilized and human than the Titans, whereas the Titans appear more ancient, earthly, and elemental. However, this is not applied to all Titans, as Rhea, Prometheus and Helios look more human, and share the human's common figure and overall height and appearance (though the latter two were Titans that helped the Olypmians and may have transformed to their current appereance). In-Game There are numerous Titans who make various appearances throughout the ''God of War'' series. These are a few: * Gaia: The Titan goddess of Earth and mother of the Titans. Also their current leader. * Atlas: The Titan that was forced to carry the world on his shoulders. * Cronos: Father of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and Hera. He is the former King of the Titans. * Hyperion: The Titan father of Helios, Eos, and Selene. He is the Titan of Light. * Oceanus: Oceanic Titan seen climbing Mt. Olympus in "God of War III." He is the Titan of Water. * Prometheus: The Titan forced to bear the pain of being eaten alive everyday by a large eagle after giving fire to mankind. * Rhea: The mother of the first Olympians and wife of Cronos. * Typhon: The Titan of Wind who is trapped underneath a large mountain. * Perses: The Titan of Destruction. * Epimetheus: The Titan of Nature. * Thera/Theia: The Titan of Lava, who is trapped in Atlantis. Powers The main powers that all Titans possess are super strength, immortality, invincibility, and regenerative abilities. Some of the Titans may also possess some form of energy projection and the power to control the elements which they embody. Oceanus and Perses seem to be covered in their respective elements, Oceanus being covered in Water and Lightning, and Perses is covered in Lava implying that they both could maniplulate those elements. Gaia could also possess the power over Earth and possibly over the life on it. Gallery 932295 20070312 screen041.jpg|Prometheus Atlas.jpg|Atlas God of war 3-1084840.jpg|Perses Gow2-gaia.jpg|Gaia Gow2-titan.jpg|Typhon Kronos 1.png|Cronos Rhea and zeus.jpg|Rhea Shackles of Hyperion.jpg|Hyperion TitanConcept.jpg|Epimetheus Untitled 18.png|Oceanus Titan02.jpg Untitled 43432.png AtlasorTyphon.jpg typhonconcept.jpg chronoboss.png godofwar3firetitanconceptart.jpg Untitled 123.png Fire Titan.jpg|Perses Atlas.jpg AtlasorTyphon.jpg Fire Titan.jpg God of war 3-1084840.jpg Godofwar3firetitanconceptart.jpg Gow2-gaia.jpg Gow2-titan.jpg Kronos 1.png Rhea and zeus.jpg Titan02.jpg TitanConcept.jpg Typhonconcept.jpg Untitled 18.png Untitled 43432.png Horn.jpg Epimeteus 1.png Epimetheus.png Jails 4.jpg Jails 5.jpg Category:Characters Category:Titans Category:God of War Series Category:God of War III Category:God of War II Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Category:God of War Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:Allies Category:Enemies